


a good dream

by amuk



Series: PH-Fanfest [10]
Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 03:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4591950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amuk/pseuds/amuk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He tries to give himself a good dream, a nice dream. --Alyss/Alice, Chesire</p>
            </blockquote>





	a good dream

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Prompt 16
> 
> Character/Pairing: Alyss, Chesire

If he sleeps, if he dreams, Cheshire can remember her hands. Alyss always liked to pet him when she read her books, stroking his ears slowly when she came across a difficult passage. Her hands were soft and warm, gentle and kind, and he would arch into her touch.

 

(And Alice wasn’t like that, Alice was never like that, and Vincent took his eyes and left him to die and—)

 

Her voice is a little harder to remember. He can’t pinpoint just what sounds she would make, the words she’d say.

 

And if Cheshire isn’t sleeping, isn’t dreaming, he can’t remember anything at all. Alyss is a name, a feeling, an emotion. Alyss is everything and nothing.

 

“I want to see her,” he cries, into the void. In his cut off fortress, no one hears the echoes. “Please let me see her.”

 

“Not yet,” the abyss whispers back, always cruel. “You have a promise to keep.”

 

And he does. Her memories, the ones she didn’t want, they are all here, all around him. He can feel Jack in the fragments, feel the man who ended everything.

 

But he can’t destroy this place, can’t destroy that man. Cheshire was told to guard this place.

 

And maybe if he does a good enough job, Alyss will meet him.

 

It’s a good dream.


End file.
